


Volverte a ver- Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realmente quieres volver a verlo, pero no puedes. Literalmente, tus ojos no te lo permiten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Samuel Drake siempre había sido tu amigo, extremadamente cercano. Tenías esa clase de relación donde te pasabas horas riendo con él, conversando muy cerca, pero sin dejar de ser amigos. Y la última vez que lo habías visto, te despedías de él, que partía rumbo a Panamá, donde supuestamente luego había muerto. Tu pérdida te pesó enormemente, sentiste que una parte de ti se había ido, y te dedicaste a pasar meses recordándolo y llorando por él.

Y tu cuerpo casi pareció reaccionar a su muerte. A su manera tan ilógica.

Tus ojos comenzaron a fallar al año siguiente, y velozmente te viste en la obligación de tomar una decisión difícil con ellos.

Ahora, más de quince años después, luego de pasar meses procesando el hecho de que Samuel estaba vivo, estabas de pie, frente a la puerta de la casa de Nate y Elena, tus amigos íntimos desde siempre.

Tocaste el timbre, esperaste, oíste la puerta abrirse.

\- ¡Hey!- Saludó Elena, tomando tu brazo- ¡Pasa! ¡Hacía como un mes que no nos visitabas!

\- Bueno…- Entraste- El trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo ¿Sabes?

\- No nos engañas- Rio Nathan, acercándose- Seguramente tienes algo entre manos.

\- Sí, mi bastón- Bromeaste, golpeándolo suavemente con tu bastón blanco.

\- Si… Veo- Bromeó Drake.

\- Hay alguien que vino a verte- Te dijo Elena, mientras te giraba un poco.

Tú te quedaste quieta, esperando.

No sabias que Samuel estaba allí desde un principio, o que él se había puesto de pie, y te miraba tristemente.

La última vez que él había fijado sus ojos en ti, eras más joven, lo mirabas todo, te movías con soltura. Ahora estabas allí, de pie, con lentes negros y tu bastón blanco en la mano derecha.

Él se acercó hacia ti, tú lo oíste y extendiste tu mano.

\- Hola- Sonreíste, sin saber quién era.

\- Yo esperaba más un abrazo o algo así- Murmuró él, tratando de ser positivo.

\- ¿Samy?- Reconociste su voz.

Te sacaste los lentes negros, como si eso pudiese ayudar en algo, mientras sentías tu cuerpo ponerse tibio. Plegaste rápidamente tu bastón y te acercaste a él, con las manos extendidas.

Sentiste que él tomaba tus manos. Seguiste la línea de sus brazos para poder abrazarlo, sentir como se encadenaba a ti, su calor, su aroma. Era él, lo sabías. Olía a él.

\- Ratoncita- Murmuró Samuel, besando tu cabeza- Dios… Lo siento…

\- ¿Qué lamentas?- Te separaste un poco, aun con tus manos en su pecho- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Lamento no haber estado aquí para ayudarte… En serio… Hubiese hecho lo que sea, únicamente para estar a tu lado cuando pasó…

\- Estoy bien- Sonreíste suavemente- En serio, Samy… Al menos estas aquí ahora… Déjame verte…

Subiste tus manos por su cuello, usando la yema de tus dedos para leer cada una de las nuevas imperfecciones de su piel. Sentiste su barba imperceptiblemente crecida, todas y cada una de sus nuevas arrugas, los cortes que se habían sumado. Te quedaste un buen rato rozando sus pómulos, sus cienes, su frente, el arco de su nariz, sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus comisuras, su barbilla, sus labios. Era él, se “veía” diferente, pero era básicamente ese joven que años atrás te había dado un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a Panamá.

\- Estas viejo, viejo…- Reíste, aun tocando sus mejillas- Espero no verme tan mal como tú.

Pero entre tus dedos sentiste algo húmedo.

\- Samy- Secaste su mejilla- Hoy es un buen día, no te me pongas a llorar ¿Quieres?

\- Lo siento- Se secó un ojo.

\- Elena- Te giraste levemente- Me imagino que tu invitación era únicamente por él ¿Cierto?

\- Obviamente- Sonrió ella.

\- Quiero ponerme al día con él ¿Puedo llevármelo? Me debe quinientos dólares.

\- Claro…

\- Yo no te debo nada- Sonrió Samuel.

\- Yo te aposté quinientos dólares a que tendrías problemas con el psicópata de Rafe ¿Recuerdas?- Palmeaste su pecho.

\- Que memoria…

\- Si- Extendiste tu bastón- Voy al baño un segundo, luego nos vamos ¿Si?

\- ¿Quieres que llame un taxi?- Te preguntó Nathan.

\- No… Quiero caminar…

Tú empezaste a caminar hacia el baño, pero Samuel te sujetó.

\- Déjame ayudarte…- Dijo él.

\- Yo puedo- Palmeaste su mano- No es la primera vez que entro aquí. En serio. Mira y aprende…

Y apartándolo un poco, caminaste lentamente al baño, conociendo el camino, demostrando que incluso podías calcular donde estaban las paredes.

Ya dentro, lo único que necesitabas era mojar un poco tu rostro. A pesar de todo, y todo el tiempo transcurrido, volver a estar con él seguía llenándote de dicha y alteraba tus sentidos. En ese momento, era cuando realmente odiabas estar ciega. Deseabas verlo, de verdad, una vez más, grabar su nueva imagen en tu mente. De tantas cosas que extrañabas ver, sus ojos eran tu prioridad.

Frotaste tu cara nuevamente, con agua fría. Debías alejar esa mala mentalidad. Él estaba allí. No debías arruinarlo.

Saliste del baño, fresca, poniéndote los lentes. Caminaste fluidamente hasta la sala.

\- Estoy lista- Dijiste- Nate, Elena, nos vemos luego ¿Si?

\- Cuídate, y mira por donde pisas- Bromeó Nathan.

\- ¡Nathan!- Lo regañó Sam- Eso es de mal gusto.

\- Es divertido- Sonreíste- Déjalo.

Entre saludos y abrazos, saliste de la casa, con Drake a tu lado. Y era evidente que él jamás había tratado con gente ciega, porque no sabía absolutamente qué hacer.

\- Mira- Tu tomaste su brazo derecho, quedando cerca y levemente atrás- Nunca sujetes a un ciego, los ciegos sujetan. ¿Sino cuál es el punto? Tú guías. Solo asegúrate de avisarme cualquier cosa extraña.

\- ¿Cómo qué?- Te miró.

\- Pozos, perros, columnas… Camina anda…

\- Soy nuevo en esto de ser perro lazarillo- Empezó a caminar lentamente.

\- Yo no- Con tu mano derecha sujetaste tu bastón blanco, vertical, por si acaso- Camina más deprisa, no hay problema. Si yo sola camino rápido, imagínate.

\- Por cierto- Avanzó levemente más deprisa- No.

\- ¿No qué?

\- No te ves tan mal como yo. Envejeces bien, vieja.

Tú te reíste con fuerza, como hacía mucho que no lo hacías. Solamente él te arrancaba esas carcajadas.

Y hablando tonterías, comentando vivencias, poniéndose al día, caminaron hasta tu casa, bajo tus indicaciones de cuándo y hacia donde girar. Era entendible, habías recorrido ese camino tantas veces, que recordabas donde estaba cada columna y cada bache.


	2. Chapter 2

Tú entraste a tu casa, con Samuel detrás. Suavemente colgaste tu bastón blanco, los lentes y las llaves en un gancho.

\- Prende alguna luz si quieres- Dijiste- Debe estar todo oscuro y horrible para ti.

\- Oscuro si- Encendió una luz- Horrible no.

\- Se honesto ¿Quieres?

\- ¿Cuándo no lo soy?

Drake te vio caminar hacia la cocina, casi sin necesitar usar las manos para tocar nada. Conocías tan bien cada lugar de la casa, que casi parecía que tu vista había regresado. Más aun cuando caminabas con los ojos abiertos.

\- Siéntate por favor- Señalaste el sillón con una de las botellas de agua- Ponte cómodo. Solo no me muevas nada de sitio. O si lo haces, vuélvelo a dejar donde estaba.

\- Si mamá- Bromeó, sentándose.

\- Increíble ¿Verdad?- Te sentaste a su lado, extendiéndole una botella- Otra vez aquí, aunque… Un poco distintos…

\- Es cierto…

Tras un momento en donde ambos tomaron agua, silenciosamente, tu recodaste algo.

\- Nathan me contó algunas cosas- Murmuraste- ¿Puedo ver tus heridas? Ya sabes, las del estómago.

\- Por supuesto…

Lo sentiste acercarse un poco y extendiste tu mano, como pidiendo guía. Él tomó tus dedos y te los acercó a su estómago, que él había dejado descubierto. Sentiste un poco de vello y una piel caliente, pero ninguna herida.

\- Aquí no hay nada- Murmuraste nuevamente.

\- Es más a la izquierda…

Paseaste tu mano, pero nada aun.

\- Más arriba- Rio él.

\- Que complicado eres…

Subiste un poco más, y las sentiste. Ahí estaban, tres heridas que se notaban demasiado evidentes para tus dedos. Tus yemas lo tocaron gentilmente, con cuidado, estudiándolo, sintiendo también la firmeza debajo de su piel.

\- Has estado ocupado con tu físico- Te separaste.

\- Tendría que haber estado ocupado con tus ojos- Resopló, bajando su camisa.

\- No empieces…

\- Dios… Cuéntame que pasó… Necesito saber…

\- Bueno…- Te quedaste cerca- Como un año después de tu… muerte… empecé a perder mi vista. No era nada, pero esa nada se volvió bastante, y me di cuenta de que no era una miopía normal. Fui a un oculista, que me hizo estudios, pero que me derivó a un médico especialista. Aparentemente, de algún lado, me contagié un virus idiota, que nunca hace nada, pero hay casos mínimos, como el mío, en donde empieza a atacar el ojo.

\- Que suerte de mierda.

\- Si- Reíste- El médico me dio antibióticos, drogas de todo tipo, y el virus se fue, pero me dejó secuelas en los ojos. Se supone, que el daño sensibilizó no sé qué nervio óptico de mierda, que se desgastaría cada vez que mis ojos enfocaran en algo. Tenía dos opciones…

\- ¿Cuáles?- Él tomó tus manos.

\- Seguir como estaba, perdiendo mi vista poco a poco… Cosa que duraría de cinco a diez años hasta que quedara ciega. O cegarme.

\- No entiendo… ¿Elegiste quedarte ciega antes?

\- No, no- Palmeaste su mano- Es un tratamiento de emergencia. Mis ojos, técnicamente, aun funcionan bien. Técnicamente tengo la vista tal cual a cuando me hice el tratamiento, es decir, normal, aunque con un poco menos de vista de lejos. Pero como el daño se producía cada vez que enfocaba cosas, me operaron los ojos y me pusieron un… como decirlo… un lente de contacto negro. Una tapa.

\- ¿Para qué? Si perdiste tu vista.

\- Lo sé, pero así, si pudiese ahorrar lo suficiente, podrían operarme. Mis ojos solamente necesitan una operación para arreglar las mierdas de nervios ópticos. Si no hubiese hecho ese procedimiento de taparme los ojos, ahora mismo estaría ciega, sin posibilidad de operarme. Ahora mismo tengo los ojos en pausa, no en stop. Me obligaron a perder mí vista completamente medio año después de que descubrieron este problema, pero aún tengo la esperanza de poder volver a ver… Si no me muero de vieja antes…

\- Pero si ahora mismo estás ciega, es porque no te has operado aun…

\- Aun…

\- ¿Tan cara es la operación?

\- ¡Cuesta un ojo de la cara!- Reíste.

\- Por dios ¡No hagas eso!- Bufó Samuel.

\- ¿Perdiste tu humor?- Lo empujaste un poco- ¿Quieres que lo busque?

\- Deja de hacer bromas pesadas con eso.

\- Samy, si no hiciera bromas pesadas sobre mis ojos, me hubiese suicidado hace años. Tú cálmate. El humor siempre ayuda.

\- Lo siento…- Frotó tu brazo- Es que me siento impotente. Quiero ayudar pero no sé cómo.

\- Tenerte aquí es ayuda suficiente. No sabes cuánto me puedo aburrir estando sola. Nadie se da cuenta que la televisión no está hecha para los no videntes, los libros relatados siempre tienen una voz horrible, y los libros escritos en braille, además de costosos, son pocos.

\- ¿Quieres que te lea alguno?

\- No… no…- Lo miraste soñadoramente, sin mirar- ¿Harías eso por mí?

\- Claro que sí, pequeño topo- Te abrazó con un brazo- ¿Tienes alguno normal que no hayas leído?

\- Todos esos- Señalaste.

Drake siguió tu dedo, para ver una generosa estantería llena de libros.

\- Wao… Tienes tarea para cuando recuperes la vista.

\- No me hagas acordar… Con lo mucho que me gusta leer en silencio… Esas son una de las miles de cosas que extraño.

\- ¿Qué otras más?

\- Todo lo que era bonito a la vista… Ya sabes, los paisajes inmensos, los colores de las flores, el hipnótico movimiento del mar… El paso de las nubes en el cielo, las estrellas en la noche, la luna llena y brillante…

Samuel se quedó mirándote un momento, notando la tristeza que había tomado tu voz.

\- Extraño ver las pinturas de los museos, las esculturas tan finamente talladas… El movimiento de los arboles…- Tu voz empezó a temblar- Los rostros… Las sonrisas… Extraño ver a… Nate… Extraño verte a ti…

Tu voz terminó de romperse en un quejido.

\- Lo siento- Dijiste, secándote los ojos.

\- No, no…- Él te apretó con fuerza contra él- No debí preguntar eso…

\- Está bien…- Suspiraste- Estoy vieja, me pongo melancólica con eso…

Y por un buen rato lo te quedaste quieta, tratando de recuperarte, sintiendo el calor de tu viejo amigo calmarte lentamente.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Bueno- Samuel se puso de pie- A ver que tienes.

Él se acercó a la estantería, mirando.

\- Tienes de todo- Dijo él, pasando sus dedos por los lomos- ¿Quieres algo en específico?

\- Lo que tú veas, Samy. Eres tú el que va a leer…- Dijiste desde el sillón.

\- ¿La más extrañas de las lunas? ¿De qué trata ese?

\- No, no, ese no- Sonreíste tímidamente.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No creo que te guste, es el típico drama romántico.

\- Por alguno hay que empezar ¿Cierto?- Lo sacó de la estantería.

\- No, en serio, ese no…

\- Veamos…- Miró la contratapa, leyendo un momento- Una novela cargada de emoción, entre Samantha y Joel, en una aventura de encuentros y desencuentros por el mundo del… erotismo… ¿Qué?

\- Dios- Te tapaste la cara.

\- En esta entrega, más caliente que nunca, Joel descubre las virtudes de una droga experimental, que traerá a su mente las fantasías más descabelladas que aplicará con su amante, en una travesía de desenfreno sexual…- Samuel rio levemente- Ratoncita… ¿Qué clase de lectura es esta?

\- Es el único libro de ese estilo que tengo y tú lo tomas…- Murmuraste, roja como una bandera- Deja eso ¿Quieres? Agarra otro… Dios… Debí haberlo dejado bajo la cama…

\- ¿Agarrar otro? ¿Por qué? Si este parece interesante- Caminó hasta el sillón.

\- ¿¡Que dices!? No ¡No! No voy a dejar que me leas un libro erótico.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Se sentó a tu lado.

\- Dios, porque es terriblemente incómodo.

\- Estás ciega, aun si tuviese una erección, no podrías verlo.

\- ¡Sam!- Golpeaste su pierna.

\- Bueno…- Él se apoyó cómodamente contra el respaldo- Ven, acércate.

\- No voy a…

\- De acuerdo.

Lo oíste moverse hasta que se acercó a ti, para pasarte el brazo izquierdo por la cintura, obligarte a descansar tu rostro en su pecho.

\- Lo estás haciendo a propósito- Bufaste- Maldito hijo de…

\- Shhh- Besó tu cabello- Déjame leer.

\- Dios.

Y como si se tratase un libro de historias piratas, Drake se quedó leyendo en voz alta un relato romántico que se tornó excesivamente sucio en muy pocas páginas.

Tú estabas quieta, acurrucada en su pecho, escuchando su voz melodiosa, muy cerca, leer suavemente cosas que no debería. Estabas hirviendo, primero por vergüenza, y luego por la misma razón por la que tenías un libro erótico. Podías oír su voz excesivamente cerca, e incluso el retumbar de su caja torácica en contacto con tu oído, y, peor aún, a veces sentías que acariciaba tu espalda, sobre todo cuando debía pasar página.

Y no te moviste para nada. Tenías miedo de descubrir si él tenía una erección o no. Ya sabías que sí, lo conocías lo suficiente como para saber que era él extremadamente sexual.

Pero muy dentro de ti, en una ínfima parte, te gustaba eso. Era extraño, confuso, pero gratificante. Él podía tener una boca muy sucia, pero no era lo mismo oírlo decir palabras sueltas, a relatar con lujos de detalles un acto carnal con tanta intensidad. Y su calor corporal te seducía. Tanto como oírlo. Era una tortura dulce.

Samuel siempre te había parecido un hombre increíblemente apuesto, te gustaba desde hacía tiempo, mas allá de compartir solamente una amistad. Eras humana después de todo.

Durante la hora siguiente, él se quedó leyéndote, hasta finalizar el cuarto capítulo.

\- Bueno- Suspiró él- Creo que es bastante por hoy ¿No crees?

\- Mjm- Te animaste a decir.

\- Buen libro- Rio, palmeándote la espalda.

\- Tonto…

Lo sentiste ponerse de pie y dejar el libro en su sitio.

\- Mañana mejor leeré otro- Rio él- De momento tengo que volver a mi casa.

\- Eres bastante imposible- Te pusiste de pie.

\- Por supuesto, si es una de mis mejores virtudes…

\- Sigue repitiéndote eso- Caminaste lentamente hasta la puerta- Quizás algún día funcione.

\- Ratoncita- Te murmuró en el oído, al acercarse velozmente.

\- ¡Dios!- Lo empujaste, asustada- ¡No hagas eso! ¡Que no puedo verte, idiota!

\- Lo sé- Tomó tu mano- Sabes que me gusta asustarte.

\- Idiota…- Lo apartaste un poco para tomar las llaves y abrirle la puerta.

\- Mañana pasaré a visitarte de nuevo ¿Si?

\- Está bien…

\- No te enojes ratoncita- Besó tu mejilla- Nos vemos mañana, cuídate.

\- Tu también…

Lo oíste irse y cerraste la puerta. Te quedaste quieta un momento, sintiendo tu corazón galopar en parte por el susto, y en parte por la maldita excitación que había quedado en tu ser. Podías sentir tu propio cuerpo tibio, emanando calor.

Con tu cuidado usual fuiste hasta el baño y te bañaste, sentada dentro de la tina, pensando en el olor de Drake, la sensación de su cuerpo, sus músculos, su tibieza, su voz relatándote detalladamente el modo en que Joel penetraba a Samantha. Aun recordabas el beso en tu mejilla, sus dedos en los tuyos, la tibia sensación de sus labios cuando leíste su rostro.

Condenaste tu necesidad, recostándote bajo la lluvia caliente que golpeaba tus senos y estómago, para escudriñar dentro de ti, encontrándote mojada, hinchada de deseo. Maldito Samuel.

Desgraciadamente, o no, Samuel volvió día a día, para pasarse unas cuantas horas hablando y paseando contigo, y luego, a pesar de que le habías hasta prohibido hacerlo, se quedaba cerca de ti, leyendo aquel libro sucio que tanto pareció gustarle. Sentiste un poco de alivio cuando el libro terminó, pero él regreso al otro día, con “Deseos Inconclusos”, otro maldito libro erótico.

Y siempre, cada vez que se iba, te obligaba a tomarte un baño relajante y desahogar aquella tensión en tu entrepierna.


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de casi dos meses de visita diaria, en aquel sábado específico, Drake apareció en tu casa un poco más temprano de lo usual.

\- ¿Es error mío o has venido temprano?- Preguntaste, abriendo la puerta.

\- No, he venido temprano- Lo oíste entrar y quedarse de pie un momento.

Conocías su tono de voz, algo ocultaba.

\- ¿Algún problema, Samy?- Preguntaste.

\- He venido a despedirme por unos días en realidad- Susurró Drake.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Lo buscaste con la mano- ¿Samy?

\- Unos negocios, bonita- Tomó firmemente tus manos- Será solo una semana, no te preocupes. Para el domingo que viene estaré de vuelta.

\- Oh- Murmuraste.

\- Tranquila- Acarició tu mejilla- No es peligroso, es una tontería en realidad.

\- Eso dijiste antes de ir a Panamá… ¿No era que estabas dejando este estilo de vida?

\- Ya te lo dije, es una tontería, pero pagan bien.

\- Eres como un maldito cachorro recién rescatado- Palmeaste su pecho, algo enfadada- No puedes quedarte quieto, no aprendes…

\- Es una oportunidad única.

\- Ajjj…- Te acercaste lentamente a la pared, para apoyar tu espalda allí- Todo es una oportunidad única para ti.

Te quedaste quieta, con la mirada ciega perdida en la nada. Nunca te había gustado el modo en el que se arriesgaba tanto por tonterías.

Lo oíste dar un par de pasos más cerca de ti.

\- Ratoncita…- Tocó suavemente tu brazo- Debo irme pronto…

\- Está bien- Murmuraste.

\- De acuerdo…

Él espero tu reacción un momento, antes de suspirar y caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Samy- Lo llamaste.

Él miró tu mano, extendida hacia él, buscándolo. Se acercó, para tomar tu mano y colocarla en su mejilla, así podías saber exactamente donde estaba.

Te acercaste a Drake, para poder pasar tus brazos por su cuello, abrazarlo con fuerza, sintiendo que él te apretaba fuerte.

\- Ten cuidado, por favor…- Le rogaste en el oído, hundiendo tus dedos en su cabello- Por favor… Vuelve esta vez…

\- No tengo pensado ni medio morir, ni volver a la cárcel en los próximos años- Bromeó.

\- Sam…- Hundiste tu rostro en su cuello.

\- Volveré en una semana, lo juro- Se tornó serio, ciñéndote- Lo juro…

\- Ya- Lo apartaste, con los ojos húmedos- Vete. Antes de que me ponga a llorar de nuevo.

Sentiste un par de manos sujetando tu rostro y luego un par de labios que besaron largamente una de tus mejillas, con mucha dulzura.

\- Cuídate- Te susurró Drake- Nos vemos, ratoncita.

Y todo lo que oíste luego, fue la puerta cerrándose. Se había ido. Y en su lugar había aparecido la incertidumbre de si lo volverías a oír de nuevo alguna vez en la vida. Quizás es esas habían sido las últimas palabras con él, quizás ese fue tu último abrazo con Samuel. Empezaste a llorar, especulando todo eso.

Día a día esperaste, sentada en la oscuridad de tu vida, esperando alguna llamada trágica, a Nathan, algo. Pero día a día, angustia tras angustia, nada ocurría.

El domingo había llegado lentamente y tú estabas sentada, en el sofá, esperando, aterrándote con los minutos que avanzaban. Cada segundo te acercaba al fin del día.

Saltaste de tu asiento cuando oíste el timbre de tu casa. Caminaste lo más rápido que pudiste hasta la puerta y con la llave en la mano, decidiste preguntar, como siempre, por seguridad.

\- ¿Quién es?- Preguntaste con voz fuerte.

\- ¿Quién más puede ser, ratoncita?- Oíste a Drake- ¿Tantas visitas tienes?

Abriste la puerta y lo abrazaste a penas oíste un pie dentro.

\- Te dije que no me moriría- Rio suavemente.

Pero tú te quedaste quieta, con tus brazos en su cintura, tu rostro clavado en su pecho, mientras su calor y aroma te traían el alivio que se había ido en toda la semana.

Él se dio cuenta velozmente que lo que sentía en tu agarre, era la más pura de las preocupaciones.

Te abrazó fuerte, descansando su mejilla en tu cabello, feliz de sentirse tan querido y protegido.

Rato después, con el alma más relajada, al fin te apartaste un poco.

\- ¿Tranquila ahora?- Sonrió él.

\- Si- Secaste uno de tus ojos- Lo siento.

\- Te preocupas demasiado por mí- Samuel caminó hacia el sofá.

\- Bueno… Siempre fui una exagerada en algunas cosas- Caminaste hacia donde estaba él, sentándote lentamente al lado.

\- Linda.

\- ¿Qué?- Lo miraste sin poder verlo.

\- Déjame decirte, que tienes unas horribles bolsas debajo de tus ojos.

\- ¿En serio?- Te tocaste cerca de los ojos- No puedo sentir la diferencia.

\- Pero ahí están ¿No has dormido bien?

\- No- Negaste.

\- ¿Por mí?

Intentaste golpear su pierna, pero estaba más lejos de lo que esperaba y solamente golpeaste suavemente el asiento.

\- Boba- Rio él.

\- Cállate y déjame ver en qué estado estas tú- Extendiste tus manos.

Samuel se acercó bastante y tras tomar tus manos, las colocó en su pecho, para que te guiaras.

Tú tocaste sus hombros y brazos, esperando alguna reacción de dolor. Nada. Subiste a su cuello y luego leíste su rostro, centímetro a centímetro, notando que estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntaste.

\- ¿Gracioso? Nada.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes entonces?

\- Por qué se siente lindo cuando me tocas así.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quizás no te das cuenta, pero la forma en que pasas tus dedos, es muy gentil. Es una caricia para mí.

\- Lo que digas- Palmeaste su mejilla un par de veces antes de seguir.

Revisando su rostro, habías encontrado nuevas imperfecciones, y lo que parecían ser un par de banditas en su frente.

\- Tienes unos cortes nuevos, Sam- Lo soltaste- ¿No que era una tontería?

\- Tuve que arrastrarme como una oruga entre una montaña de ramas de mierda, no me peleé con nadie, lo juro.

\- Mjm- Dudaste.

Pero él estaba bien, de vuelta, vivo y con fuerza. Eso era todo lo que te importaba.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Ten- Samuel te puso un sobre en las manos- Conseguí algo mientras estuve fuera… Y lo mandé a escribir en braille.   
Curiosa, abriste el sobre con cuidado. Sacaste varias hojas, buscaste el símbolo guía en la esquina superior derecha, para saber que era el lado correcto, y comenzaste a pasar tus dedos rápidamente por los puntos en relieve.  
Samuel nunca te había visto hacer eso, por lo que no pudiste notar el modo en que miraba tus manos.  
Comenzaste a no creer lo que estabas leyendo, mientras leías aún más rápido. Era una carta documento, en donde confirmaban los trámites efectuados y el pequeño equipo médico que estaría a cargo de tu intervención, y mencionaba que únicamente restaba la confirmación de la fecha de la operación.   
No sabías que mierda había hecho Samuel, pero te había conseguido todo lo necesario para que volvieras a ver.  
Tú te tapaste la boca mientras gemías, llorando con fuerza.  
\- Ratoncita- Él apartó los papeles- No los mojes que necesitas firmarlos…  
\- Sam…- Lloraste.  
\- Ven aquí…  
Pudiste sentir sus brazos estrujándote y te hundiste en su pecho, llorando. Ese maldito hombre te había ocultado la verdad y había vuelto con un milagro.   
Y por varios largos minutos, solamente lloraste, pegada a un cuerpo cálido y suave.  
\- ¿Cómo?- Murmuraste, tranquilizándote un poco, sin soltarlo.  
\- Le pregunté a Elena sobre tu médico. Lo fui a buscar y me explicó con detalle, que tienes, como es la operación, lo que costaba.  
\- Cuesta. Cuesta y mucho…  
\- Da igual. Con eso en mente fui por el negocio que te había dicho, que en realidad era un trabajo… Una tontería, como te dije, pero necesitaban que encontrara algo. Me tomó como medio día solamente. El resto de la semana fue puro papelerío, llamar a Sully, hacer transferencias bancarias, hablar con Elena y Nathan… Todos pusimos un poco…   
\- Cielos…- Lo estrujaste.  
\- Y, obviamente, voy a estar pegado a ti todo el tiempo, porque estoy obcecado porque mi cara sea una de las primeras cosas que vuelvas a ver. Así de narcisista soy.  
\- Pero… Samy… No quiero que ninguno de ustedes gasten su dinero en mí… Son mis ojos…  
\- Me importa una mierda eso. Y los demás opinan lo mismo. Solo un poco cada uno y tú podrás ver de nuevo.   
\- Seguramente fue idea de Elena…  
\- ¿Elena?- Rio Samuel- Claro que no. Fui yo, que no pude parar de pensar, desde que te vi con tu bastón blanco, saludándome sin saber que era yo. Eso me rompió el corazón.   
\- Samy…  
Tú te separaste un poco, para tocar su rostro. Besaste su mejilla, varias veces, solamente para volver a abrazarlo.  
\- Gracias- Susurraste, sin querer soltarlo- Yo creí que nunca podría operarme… Que quedaría ciega de por vida… Gracias Samy… Jamás podré pagarte esto…  
\- Mmmm… Discrepo- Murmuró él, descansando su rostro en tu cuello- Estos abrazos valen oro…  
\- Sam- Reíste apenas- Bobo… ¿Con los años que tienes y aun eres señor abracitos?  
\- Mjm- Asintió, apretándote un poco y acomodándose, dispuesto a pasar varias horas así- ¿Te molesta?  
\- No… En absoluto.  
Claro que no te molestaba. Tu eras tan “señora abracitos” como él. Adorabas abrazar, y más a un hombre que era tan proclive a abrazar durante horas. 

Semanas de preparativos, visitas al médico, chequeos, análisis, todo para entrar en el quirófano y, totalmente anestesiada, recibir una operación que si bien era simple, te traería la vista de vuelta.   
Los hermanos Drake y Fisher estaban esperándote, pero fue Sam el que te llevó y cuidó en tu casa un par de días después de la operación. El problema era que las pastillas específicas que necesitabas te causaban mareos. Y estar mareada y ciega no era divertido.   
Tendrías otro mes de descanso antes de quitarte las vendas de los ojos y empezar a utilizarlos, y nuevamente, Samuel seguía al lado tuyo, aun con sus dosis diarias de libros eróticos que te volvían loca.

Esa mañana estabas sentada en el sillón, sintiendo que Samuel te ayudaba a quitarte las vendas de los ojos. Sería el primer intento de ver en una década, y tenías en mente los mil consejos que tu médico te había dicho.  
\- Bueno…- Él se sentó cerca- Ya puedes abrirlos. Tomate tu tiempo… Dime si te mareas o algo.  
Parpadeaste, viendo todo espantosamente borroso. No había formas ni nada, solo nubes oscuras y claras. Intentaste enfocar un par de veces a la distancia, pero de dolió la frente, obligándote a cerrar los ojos.  
\- Despacio…- Tomó tu mano- No los usas hace doce años, no esperes que funcionen de nuevo tan pronto.  
\- Lo se…- Los abriste apenas- El médico dijo que no mirara cosas lejanas los primeros días, que intentara con algo cercano…   
Tú tanteaste con la mano, calculando cuán lejos estaba él. Te acomodaste, para mirarlo a la cara, muy cerca.  
Samuel se quedó mirándote también, esperando ver que tus ojos reaccionaran, aunque de momento estaban como siempre, perdidos en la nada.  
Estabas nerviosa, tanteaste buscando su mano, sintiendo sus dedos entrelazarse con los tuyos, sin dejar de mirarlo.   
Solamente podías ver la silueta, pero te quedaste quieta, dejando pasar los minutos, comenzando ver un pequeño cambio.  
\- Estoy notando los colores- Sonreíste, apretando su mano.  
\- Vas bien, sigamos esperando…  
A veces entrecerrabas los ojos, parpadeabas lento, te los frotabas suavemente o incluso los cerrabas del todo cuando sentías que te dolían.   
Y Drake se dio cuenta del cambio. Ya no tenías los ojos en la nada, ahora parecían más normales, fijos en él, moviéndose de vez en cuando.  
Las líneas empezaban a definirse, los colores tenían mejores tonos, veías más en profundidad. Pero por sobre todo, estabas viéndolo. A Samuel, su rostro, sus ojos marrones, su barbilla, su pelo.  
Te tapaste la boca, con una sonrisa emocionada y tu corazón galopando.   
\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Él sonrió levemente.  
Era la primera vez que veías una sonrisa desde hacía años. Tomaste su rostro con tus manos, ignorando las lágrimas que corrían por tus mejillas, reconociéndolo, a él y a las imperfecciones que tus dedos habían detectado.  
\- Puedo verte- Lloraste- Por Dios…  
\- Hola ratoncita- Sonrió él, conmovido por tu reacción.  
\- Hola grandote- Gemiste.  
Cerraste los ojos por el dolor, y lo abrazaste.   
\- Puedo ver…- Lloraste en su cuello- Puedo ver… Gracias…  
\- Estoy feliz por ti, pequeña…  
Al fin habías recuperado tu vista.


	6. Chapter 6

Te pasaste todo el día mirando a Samuel, mirando tu casa, mirándote a ti misma, mirando un ramo de flores que él había traído casi en secreto. Poco a poco estabas mejorando, aunque fuese el primer día. Tenías tantos deseos de seguir viéndolo todo que no querías esperar hasta el día siguiente.  
Y a la tarde, él volvió a sentarse e invitarte a su lado, para más lectura.  
\- He recuperado la vista, ya no es necesario que me sigas leyendo- Negaste.  
\- ¿Qué dices? Si estamos en la parte más interesante del libro- Extendió su mano- Ven… Quiero saber que hacen Florence y Tobías en el hotel…  
\- Tú compraste ese… libro…  
\- Es “De Viajeros Errantes y Damas Encantadas”…  
\- Lo que sea, tú lo compraste. Ve a tu casa y termina de leerlo.  
\- ¿Y evitar que te sientas incómoda? ¿Siendo lo más divertido de todo? Ni loco.  
Él te sujetó con fuerza, abrazándote, obligándote a quedarte pegada a él, para luego aclarar su garganta y empezar a leer.  
Y pensaste seriamente que verlo hacer eso era aún peor que solo escucharlo. Ahora podías ver como pasaba las hojas lentamente con sus largos dedos, como movía los labios al leer, como su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración, la silueta de su cuerpo, sus músculos. Por suerte lograste evitar mirar en su cintura. No querías ver su erección. En realidad si querías ver su erección, pero no querías que él te descubriera haciéndolo o excitarte más de lo que ya lo hacía. Gracias a que tus ojos mejoraban, pudiste confirmar que era físicamente aún más apetitoso que cuando era joven. Él había envejecido con un vino añejo, cada vez mejor.  
Gracias a que había venido temprano, aparentemente había dado fin al relato erótico bastante pronto.   
Caminó hacia la puerta, como siempre, esperando que lo acompañaras, aunque antes de que tomaras las llaves, te detuvo.  
\- Por cierto- Él te sonrió- ¿Puedes ver bien de lejos?  
\- Aún está mejorando ¿Por qué?  
\- Nada- Caminó frente tuyo- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?  
\- ¿¡Q-que!? ¿¡Por qué me preguntas eso!?- Te volviste roja.  
\- Tengo una curiosidad científica. Tu solo respóndeme eso- Volvió a quedarse frente tuyo, quieto.  
\- Hace mucho…- Miraste a otro lado.  
\- ¿Cuánto?  
\- Tú conociste mi último novio, saca tus propios cálculos…  
\- ¿Rafe? Pero lo dejaste aun antes de Panamá… -Rio levemente antes de ponerse serio- Oh… Bonita ¿En serio? ¿Míster Ego fue tu última pareja? ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque después me quedé ciega ¿Recuerdas? Y no puedo acostarme con gente que no puedo ver…  
\- Que desperdicio ¿No?  
\- Deja de decir tonterías ¿Quieres?- Volviste a desviar tu mirada- ¿Para qué estas preguntándome estas cosas?  
\- Por qué ahora entiendo algo…  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Lo que hay en el sillón- Te sonrió.  
Tú no entendías lo que decía. Te giraste para ver el sillón. Tu vista de lejos aún no funcionaba bien, así que entrecerraste los ojos, buscando, enfocando. Hasta que lo viste.   
Sentiste que tu corazón se detenía. En donde habías estado sentada hasta hace muy poco, resaltando en la tela gris del tapizado, había una buena mancha de humedad. Sabías perfectamente de donde había salido eso, pero no creías posible que no te hubieses dado cuenta. Instintivamente tocaste detrás de ti. Tu trasero y alrededores estaban malditamente húmedos.  
Clavaste tus ojos gigantes en Samuel, vistiendo una mirada seductora y picarona.  
\- ¿Sabes?- Drake habló con tranquilidad- Te pasa todas las veces que me quedo a leerte esos relatos. No pensaba leerte más desde la primera vez, pero cuando me acompañaste a la puerta y vi tú… manchita… Bueno, era obvio que lo disfrutabas. Espero que eso te haya servido para las horas “posteriores”…  
\- Oh Dios- Pasaste de rojo a blanco, tapándote la cara- No…  
\- Hey, ratoncita, tranquila- Él frotó tu brazo.  
\- No- Te apartaste- Que maldita vergüenza…   
\- Estabas ciega, no podías haberlo visto…- Él volvió a acercarse- Además yo lo hacía a propósito.  
\- Eres un idiota- Seguías tapándote el rostro.  
\- ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo?  
\- ¿¡Que!?- Lo miraste, asustada.  
No habías visto venir esa pregunta, de la misma manera que no lo habías visto a él, acercarse tanto. Solamente te diste cuenta cuando sus labios húmedos rozaban firmemente los tuyos y su lengua acariciaba la tuya. Y casi ni te diste cuenta que lo besabas de vuelta. Tu cerebro se había apagado, estaba tomando decisiones solo, y tú únicamente disfrutabas de eso.  
\- Mmmm…- Murmuró él, en tu boca, abrazándote- Que bien besas… ratoncita…  
\- Sam…  
\- Lo sabía… Sabía que yo… te gustaba… Mmm…  
Ya todo te importó una mierda. Aun si no surgiera nada entre ustedes, ibas a disfrutar a ese mal nacido.  
Pasaste tus manos por debajo de su ropa para acariciar su estómago y rodearlo hasta frotar la base de su espalda.  
\- ¿Quieres… verme?- Susurró, chupando tu cuello- ¿Por completo?  
\- Así me quede ciega por eso- Murmuraste- Demonios que si…  
\- Tengo una idea- Besó tu oído- Ven...  
Él tomó tu mano, gentilmente, conduciéndote hasta el baño. Lo viste prender la luz, permitirte entrar y cerrar la puerta.  
\- Siempre he querido bañarme contigo- Él tomó tu cintura, mirándote.  
\- ¿Siempre? ¿Y por qué jamás intentaste nada conmigo antes?  
\- Estabas con Rafe. Supuse que él te podía dar lo único que yo no.  
\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Un ataque de psicosis?  
\- No- Rio suavemente- Dinero.  
\- Claro, porque a mí siempre me importó el dinero- Dijiste en tono sarcástico.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué estabas con él, bonita?  
\- Porque tu no me hacías caso, pedazo de estúpido- Lo golpeaste levemente- Además, siempre que intentaba decírtelo, alguna mujer salía debajo de tus sábanas.  
\- Tenía que desahogarme por algún lado, no iba a masturbarme cada vez que terminaba con una erección por mirarte el trasero… Necesitaba las manos para colgarme de salientes, y es difícil hacerlo con llagas en los dedos.  
\- Él día que dejes de ser sexual…  
\- Mira la edad que tengo- Sonrió- Ahora mírame la entrepierna.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Mira- Bajó la mirada- Mira eso.   
Te animaste a bajar los ojos, sintiendo tú rostro calentarse al notar el enorme bulto en su pantalón.   
\- Dios- Murmuraste- ¿Acaso traes un gancho de escalar o qué?  
Samuel rio con fuerza. Lo miraste carcajear, entrecerrando los ojos a su manera tan usual. Amabas su risa.


	7. Chapter 7

Él aun reía suavemente cuando besó tus mejillas y labios.  
\- Vamos a darnos un buen baño- Te dijo, mirándote a los ojos- Así podremos destinar el tiempo a vernos ¿Qué dices?  
\- ¿Solamente baño o…?  
\- Por hoy, solo baño. Además, quiero hacértelo en la comodidad de la cama.  
Tú asentiste, comenzando a sentir nervios. Y fue obvio que Samuel lo había notado, porque suavemente comenzó a desabrochar los botones de tu camiseta blanca, uno a uno, desde abajo. Te quitó la camiseta, dejándote expuesta con tu sostén blanco, obligándote a taparte un poco instintivamente.   
\- Ayúdame un poco, ratoncita- Sonrió él, levantándose un poco la remera con cuello en V.  
Tomaste su remera, y tiraste hacia arriba, haciéndola pasar por encima de su cabeza, sacándosela. Te quedaste mirando su torso formado, la marca de sus músculos, su rastro de vello por debajo de su ombligo, sus cicatrices de balas, sus otras antiguas heridas y cortes, sus hombros, sus brazos, los tatuajes de su cuello. Era un maldito macho adulto, sano, perfecto.  
\- Sabes que puedes tocarme ¿Cierto?- Sonrió él.  
\- Mjm- Miraste sus brazos nuevamente.  
No querías tocarlo. No aun. Querías satisfacer tus ojos primero.  
Él se acercó, rodeándote imperceptiblemente con los brazos, pasando sus manos por tu espalda y desabrochando ágilmente tu sostén. Te lo quitó como temiendo romperte, mirando tus senos. Tus pezones estaban tan erguidos que podrías lastimar a alguien. Evidentemente él siguió tu juego de exclusiva observación, por lo que solo las miró un momento, antes de desabrochar el par de botones de tu pantalón. Te los bajó, lentamente, agachándose.  
\- Sujétate de algo- Te dijo él, casi arrodillado- No quiero que te caigas.  
Colocaste tus manos en la puerta, mientras lo veías palmearte imperceptiblemente uno de tus tobillos. Levantaste tu pierna, para que él pudiese sacarte la zapatilla, las media y el pantalón, y luego hacer lo mismo con tu otra pierna.  
Miraste sus ojos subir, aun en el suelo. Eran ojos confiados, tranquilos, levemente picarones, pero muy amables. Subió sus manos y bajó tus bragas blancas, lentamente, hasta quitártelas. Se quedó mirando tu pubis, prolijamente recortado y levemente afeitado en la entrada.  
\- Buen trabajo, para haberlo hecho sin ver- Se enderezó.  
\- No es fácil “ver” como estoy allí, si hay solamente pelo…  
\- Obviamente…  
Con un poco de ansias, desbotonaste su jean, bajaste su cremallera y bajaste su pantalón, para hacer lo mismo que él había hecho con tus zapatillas.  
Y también agachada, subiste los ojos, dudando. Debías bajar su bóxer. Su bóxer negro que parecía estar conteniendo una lámpara mágica o algo.  
\- ¿Seguro que no tienes un perro ahí?- Bromeaste, subiendo las manos, tomando el elástico pero sin animarte a bajarlo.  
\- Descúbrelo.  
Él tomó tus manos, haciéndote bajar su bóxer rápidamente. Te viste cara a cara con su maldito pene. Grande, grueso, venoso, totalmente erecto, listo, con el glande rojo y preparado para la acción.   
Drake solo se quitó el bóxer mientras te ponías de pie, algo absorta.  
\- Dime la verdad- Sonrió él- ¿El de Rafe era así de grande?  
\- Que manía la de los hombres con las comparaciones…- Negaste- Lo importante es como lo usan…  
\- Lo sé, lo sé ¿Y bien? ¿Era así de grande?  
\- El doble…- Murmuraste.  
\- ¿Él la tenía el doble de grande?- Dijo, incrédulo- ¿¡Tenia una tercera pierna o que!?  
\- ¡El tuyo es el doble de grande! ¡Idiota!  
\- ¡Ahhhh!- Suspiró- Que susto.  
\- Tonto…  
\- ¿Quieres que haga un poco de… muestra?  
\- ¿Muestra?- No entendiste.  
\- Que conste que no lo hago con nadie. Solo a ti te creo merecedora.  
Lo viste inspirar levemente, muy cerca de ti, antes de levantar los brazos y tensar sus músculos. El desgraciado estaba pavoneándose de su cuerpo, en tu maldita cara. Si en estado relajado, su cuerpo se veía tonificado, ahora aun peor.   
\- No sé qué se te puede romper antes- Murmuraste- Si un músculo o tu ego…  
\- ¿Te gusta o no?- Sonrió, girándose y mostrándote su parte trasera.  
Observaste detenidamente su ancha espalda, sus músculos, la silueta que suavemente se reducía en la cintura, la sensual curvatura de su espina, su trasero firme.  
\- Lindo trasero- Sonreíste.  
\- Gracias- Él volvió a girarse, mirándote- Gírate tú, quiero ver.  
\- No veras nada muy interesante- Le diste la espalda.  
Pero él se quedó mirando tu cintura, tu sinuosidad, tu gran trasero. Y miró durante bastante tiempo.  
\- ¿Te dormiste o algo?- Preguntaste, mirando hacia atrás.  
\- No… Solo trato de memorizarme tus deliciosas nalgas y muslos…  
\- Si claro…  
Samuel te abrazó por detrás, con fuerza, besando tu cabeza, y quedando los dos frente al espejo.  
\- Mira eso- Él señaló el espejo un momento- ¿Qué ves?  
\- Que tengo los senos caídos- Gruñiste- Estúpida edad…  
\- Ratoncita- Te estrujó un poco más- ¿Qué ves?  
\- ¿Nosotros?  
\- Mjm- Sonrió- ¿No te parece que hacemos una pareja encantadora?  
\- Si- Sonreíste suavemente, acariciando su brazo.  
Drake te soltó gentilmente, para abrir la ducha y comenzar a dejar correr el agua caliente.   
\- ¿Sabes?- Te miró- No es la primera vez que te veo desnuda.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Una vez te espié mientras te bañabas… Y también me masturbé mientras te miraba…  
\- ¡Sam!- Lo golpeaste levemente.  
Él volvió a sonreír, era obvio que le gustaba molestarte.


	8. Chapter 8

Dentro de la ducha caliente, con el agua cálida golpeándolos, al fin se dieron el lujo de tocarse suavemente. Te encantaba verlo cubierto de agua, con su piel brillante, apetitosa.  
Empezaron a bañarse mutuamente, con dulzura, tocándose todo el tiempo, frotando sus cuerpos llenos de jabón, hablando apenas. Eran una suave masa de caricias y roces, miradas, risas adorables.  
\- Me encanta esto- Susurraste, abrazada a él, besando su pecho.  
\- Es el paraíso…- Samuel acarició tu espalda baja.  
\- ¿No te duele?- Miraste sus ojos.  
\- ¿Qué cosa, linda?  
\- Estar con esa erección de caballo por tanto tiempo.  
\- No- Rio suavemente- No te preocupes.   
\- Eres extremadamente apuesto, Samy- Acariciaste su estómago.  
\- Tu también- Sonrió.  
\- No lo creo…  
A pesar de haber recuperado tu vista, tus habilidades de ver con las manos no se habían desaparecido. Aprovechando eso, y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, bajaste un poco más tus dedos, tomando firmemente su pene, caliente, húmedo, duro.   
Lo viste emitir un suave gruñido satisfactorio mientras te apretaba un poco más contra su cuerpo.  
\- Lindo gruñido- Sonreíste, moviendo tu mano por todo lo largo de su miembro.  
\- Cariño…- Te miró, profundamente.  
\- Alguna vez te he oído gritar con tus mujeres, pero no sabía que empezabas gruñendo tan suave…- Dejaste de moverte.  
\- Sigue… Sigue por favor- Movió suavemente su cintura.  
\- Tranquilo- Lo apretaste un poco antes de volver a masturbarlo.  
\- Mi ratoncita…- Tomó tu rostro.  
Bajo la lluvia caliente te quedaste besándolo lentamente, sintiéndolo gemir en tu boca, mientras trabajabas un poco más fuerte y sus manos inquietas rozaban tu piel. Y mientras más fuerte te movías, más rápido él comenzaba a respirar, a emitir gemidos cada vez más largos. Eso te excitó un poco más.   
Podías sentir cada pequeño pliegue entre tus dedos, la suavidad de su glande, la firmeza de todo su tronco.   
\- ¿Te gusta?- Le murmuraste.  
\- Si…- Escondió su rostro en tu cuello- Sigue… Hazme llegar, linda…   
Te encantó tenerlo tan dominado, tan controlado y rendido a lo que pudieras hacerle. Lo estrujaste con fuerza, usando ambas manos. Con una frotabas su glande y la otra subía y bajaba velozmente. El suave sonido de su pene húmedo, sumado a sus gruñidos y quejidos, te produjo hambre de él. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habías sentido un hombre en tus manos, que habías olvidado la clase de ansias que te producía.  
Te arrodillaste, sujetando su cintura con tus dos manos, engullendo su delicioso pene, absorbiéndolo, tragándolo.   
\- Mierda… Si… Chúpalo, mi hermosa… Te ves tan preciosa así…  
Cerraste tus ojos, en parte para descansarlos, en parte para concentrarte en su sabor, su textura, su calor. Succionaste ruidosamente, descubriendo que realmente te gustaba hacerlo, que amabas el sonido sucio y obsceno de tu saliva en aquella parte tan prohibida.  
Podías oírlo gemir con fuerza, respondiendo a tu aparente sed. Sabías que no podrías absorberlo entero, que tu boca no era lo suficientemente larga, y que incluso dolía un poco tenerla tan abierta, pero eso no detuvo ni tus movimientos ni tu lengua que se movía como loca.  
Sentiste el leve temblor en sus piernas, la tensión de los músculos bajo su piel y lo oíste dar un bramido mientras su semen empapaba tu lengua. Tragaste decididamente, succionando un poco más, vaciándolo todo lo posible, antes de lentamente sacarlo de tu boca. Seguía levemente duro, pero realmente se había calmado un poco.  
\- Dios- Resopló Samuel, levemente cansado- Ratoncita… ¿Qué… fue eso?  
\- No lo sé- Reíste suavemente, mientras te ponías de pie y lamias imperceptiblemente tu comisura- De repente quise hacerlo.  
\- Eres preciosa- Tomó tu barbilla para besarte.  
\- Espera- Lo interrumpiste- Acabo de tragar tu semen ¿No te da asco besarme?  
\- ¿Por qué me daría asco, cariño? Era mío antes de que lo tragaras- Sonrió.  
\- Oh- Sonreíste.  
Velozmente pasaste ambos brazos por su cuello, abrazándolo, estrujando su cabello empapado. Clavaste tu boca con la suya, sintiéndolo chupar tu lengua y labios, como queriendo asegurarse de que realmente lo habías tragado completamente. Y también sentías sus manos bajar por tu espalda, agarrar tus nalgas con firmeza, estrujarlas. Uno de sus dedos exploro un poco más, queriendo asegurarse de que tan mojada estabas. Él apenas pudo sentir tu lubricación, antes de que lo detuvieras.  
\- No, no- Chupaste su lengua y te separaste levemente- De momento, solo quiero una cosa ahí.   
\- ¿En serio?- Arqueó una ceja.  
\- Samy, no tengo sexo desde hace años, mi vagina debe estar más cerrada que la bóveda de un banco. Y tu maldito pene es enorme. Créeme, vamos a necesitar toda la lubricación que estoy generando.  
\- Me muero de ganas por sentir eso- Te apretó contra su pecho- Pero después de tu orgasmo, podré explorarla con el resto de mi ¿Correcto?  
\- Si…- Besaste su cuello.  
\- Genial… ¿Nos secamos, dulzura?  
Sonreíste, cerrando el agua, mientras él buscaba las toallas. Se secaron, con la misma suavidad y cariño con que se habían bañado, repasando tela suave en los cuerpos de cada uno.  
Incluso te tomaste la molestia de acomodar un poco su cabello con sus dedos, como si fuese a presentarse en algún lado.  
Paso a paso caminaron hasta la habitación, donde te recostaste cómodamente, viéndolo subirse encima de ti, rozar tu piel con la propia, llenarte de besos. Amabas esa forma que él tenía de besar y lamer tu cuerpo, por completo, y te excitó aún más cuando se quedó chupando y lamiendo lentamente tus senos.  
\- Samy- Gemiste, arqueando tu espalda, sintiendo sus dedos en tu silueta- Que rico…  
\- Delicioso- Chupó uno de tus pezones, tirando suavemente, dejándolo erecto.  
\- ¿Vas a ser… gentil conmigo?- Susurraste- ¿Serás gentil… con mi pequeña vagina?  
\- Dios- Se estremeció, mirándote mientras estrujaba tus senos- Claro que sí, cariño… Al menos hasta que me pidas que sea rudo…  
Sonreíste mientras acariciabas su cabello y lo sentías mientras seguía disfrutando tus senos.


	9. Chapter 9

Samuel estaba tan duro como antes. Se levantó un poco, arrodillándose, colocando sus manos en tus rodillas y separando tus piernas muy suavemente. Miró detenidamente tu vagina enrojecida y brillante, mientras tragaba saliva, muriendo de deseos por clavar su boca allí.

\- Mira eso…- Murmuró- Me está llamando…

\- Deja de postergarlo, por Dios- Rogaste.

\- Wao- Inspiró profundamente- Adoro como huele…

Él suavemente acercó su cintura a la tuya, sujetando su propio pene, frotando tu entrada con su glande.

\- Eres un manantial- Susurró, apoyando su punta.

\- Despacio, despacio- Te preocupaste un poco.

\- Relájate…- Te miró profundamente.

Su enormidad se hizo paso por tu entrada mojada, doliendo un poco.

\- Auch… Para…- Murmuraste.

\- Calma- Siguió entrando muy lentamente.

\- Duele…

\- Ya está…- El avance llegó al final- Adentro. Dios… Estas tan apretada…

\- Eres tú que tienes tu maldito pene enorme…

\- ¿Hablas de…- Samuel salió y entró suavemente-… este?

\- Oh…- Gemiste, con un leve estremecimiento.

\- Solamente me moví una vez- Rio él- Cálmate, que hay Sam para un par de horas.

\- No vas a durar tanto- Acariciaste sus hombros.

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué no?- Volvió a salir y entrar con suavidad.

\- Por qué… Si estas tan excitado como pareces… Y yo tan apretada como dices…

\- Ratoncita- Volvió a moverse.

\- ¿Q-que…?- Gemiste.

\- Te amo…

\- ¿Qué?- Lo miraste directo a los ojos.

\- Te amo, maldita sea- Empezó a penetrarte suavemente- Eres lo más adorable… e increíble… de mi vida…

\- Yo no diré que te amo- Sonreíste.

\- ¿No?

\- Vas a tener que sacármelo, a fuerza de placer y éxtasis- Acariciaste su rostro- Házmelo tan bien, que me obligues a gritarlo…

\- Acepto el desafío…

Muy lentamente Drake comenzó a penetrarte, con su maldito enorme pene. Era obvio que él sabía el impedimento físico, sabía que él, siendo grande, en tu pequeña entrada, dolería. Por eso fue muy delicado, lento, profundo. Era tan solo esperar un poco, que tu propio cuerpo se dilatara lo suficiente como para aceptarlo sin problemas. Por suerte estabas tan excitada que había lubricación en exceso.

\- Tienes una vagina deliciosa- Gruñó él- Me encanta…

\- Me alegro que te guste… Úsala…

Samuel sintió tus piernas abriéndose un poco más, pidiendo más fuerza.

Lo sentiste moverse un poco más fuerte, descubriendo que tu cuerpo lo había asimilado perfectamente, como si en todos esos años, él fuera el destinado a llenarte.

Clavaste tus talones en sus nalgas, y lo empujaste levemente hacia dentro tuyo cada vez que avanzaba, hasta que pronto encontraron la velocidad perfecta. Jamás habías sentido esa clase de placer, con sus arremetidas largas y rítmicas.

\- Dios…- Gemiste- Samy…

\- ¿Te gusta?- Te gruñó en el oído, excitado- Eres exquisita… Mira que bien entró en tu vagina…

\- Más… Más fuerte- Acariciaste su nuca.

\- ¿Así?- Se acomodó, sin dejar de penetrarte con fuerza- ¿Así, mi amor?

\- Más…

\- No quiero lastimarte…

\- Me importa una mierda, Sam…- Lo miraste, enloquecida- Coge mi maldita vagina… Vamos… Te necesito…

\- ¿Quieres rudo?- Gruñó, empezando a moverse con aun más velocidad- Voy a martillar tu punto g, vas a gritar que me amas.

\- Hazlo… Hazlo Samy…

Y como si él te lo hubiese hecho siempre, movió su cintura para encontrar tu punto dulce, frotándolo y golpeándolo con su grueso pene.

Tu cuerpo tembló completamente, mientras te aferrabas a las sábanas. Curvaste tu espalda, clavando tu nuca en la almohada.

\- ¡Si!- Exclamó Samuel, sin detenerse- ¡Así! ¡Tuércete del placer, hermosa!

Tu solo gemiste largamente, con la garganta seca.

\- Dime que me amas- Siguió firme y preciso.

\- No…- Gemiste.

\- ¡Dímelo y hare que llegues!- Aumentó un poco la potencia.

\- ¡No!

Pero él iba a hacerte llegar de igual modo. Lo hizo salvajemente, haciendo que el sonido de sus cinturas chocando fuera casi tan alto como sus propios gemidos.

Sentías tu entrepierna hirviendo y el clímax recorrerte el cuerpo.

\- ¡Te amo!- Gritaste- ¡Te amo Samy! ¡Dios! ¡No pares!

\- ¡Eso es!- Sonrió, agitado.

No sabías si estabas muriéndote por eso. La explosión de placer que te arrancó un grito fue acompañada por un gruñido animal, desesperado, de los labios de Samuel.

Estabas quieta, como si alguien te hubiese asesinado, salvo tu respiración acelerada y la sensación de que tu corazón se rompería. Drake estaba tan muerto como tú, con la cara en tu cuello.

\- Mi preciosa- Susurró, cansado, besando cariñosamente tu mejilla- Mi amor…

\- Cielos…- Dijiste con tu voz como un ronquido- Eres malditamente… increíble…

\- ¿Te gustó?- Te sonrió.

\- Demasiado…- Suspiraste- Dios…

\- Te lo mereces…

Samuel comenzó a llenar tu rostro de pequeños y tiernos besos plagados de amor, que te hicieron reír. Él no estaba tratando de excitarte, él estaba dándote cariño.

\- Me haces cosquillas, cariño…- Reíste levemente mientras él frotaba su nariz en tu cuello.

\- ¿Sabes qué?- Se levantó un poco con sus brazos, para no dejar todo su peso en ti.

\- ¿Qué?- Lo miraste.

\- Creo que el orgasmo te ha embellecido.

\- Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo- Bromeaste.

\- ¡Ratoncita mala!- Te abrazó, girando completamente para dejarte de lado frente a él.

Aun riendo, lo viste quedarse muy cerca, de lado, mirándote tiernamente, acariciando tu espalda.

\- ¿Qué?- Sonreíste, tocando su barbilla.

\- Nada- Suspiró- Solo pienso en que realmente debo casarme contigo. Y mientras antes, mejor. ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿En serio?- Murmuraste, con los ojos levemente llenos de lágrimas.

\- Si dices que sí, te prepararé una cena casera- Sonrió.

\- Samy…

\- Dime…

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer de cenar?- Sonreíste.

\- ¿Para mi esposa ratoncita? Lo que ella quiera…

Lo abrazaste con fuerza, feliz como nunca antes. Con tu vista él también te había traído el mejor sexo de tu vida y un esposo que todas envidiarían. 

Fin


End file.
